Kakao Talk!
by ervien
Summary: [Chapter 2 UP] Cerita tentang member EXO dengan chat mereka di KakaoTalk. / "Kalian mau makan apa malam ini?" / "BIBIMBAAAAAPPPP" / "Best leader ever!"
1. Chapter 1

EXO's KakaoTalk

cerita01: Who stole My Strawberries!?—Baekhyun

.

.

[ OT12 ; humor/? ; friendship ]

.

•just EXO-K member for this chapter!•

.

.

ini hanyalah fiktif belaka

.

warnings; kata kasar, random pair, typo

.

.

**_Enjoy_**!

.

* * *

.

18/05/2014

19.24 KST

**Baekhyun** : WTF

**Baekhyun** : HEYFCKKKKKK

**Baekhyun** : HEY YOU ALL DUMBSHIAAAT

**Baekhyun** : SIAPA. YANG. MEMAKAN. STORBERI. HONEY. BUNI. SWITIKU.

**Baekhyun** : AKU SUDAH MENULIS DENGAN JELAS "MILIK BAEKHYUN. DON'T DARE TO TOUCH."

**Baekhyun** : AYO CEPAT JAWAAAAB

**Baekhyun** : SEBELUM AKU MELEDAK-LWEDAAAAKKK DALAM WAKTU

**Baekhyun** : SATU—

**Suho** : Not me. Dan, seharusnya stroberi byunbaek. Bukan storberi

**Baekhyun** : IDC. POKOKNYA SIAPA YANG MAKAN STROBERI KUUU!

**Kyungsoo** : Bukan aku

**Sehun** : stroberi?

**Baekhyun** : IYA STROBERI DI DALAM KULKAS!

**Baekhyun** : APAKAH KAU YAKIN KYUNGSOO-SSHI

**Chanyeol** : Bukan aku. Aku kan bersamamu terus, byun bebek

**Kyungsoo** : SANGAT YAKIN BAEKHYUN-SSHI

**Kyungsoo** : btw, aku tidak melihat Kai dalam percakapan ini..

**Suho** : ...apakah Kai?

**Chanyeol** : Hayolo Kai, hayolo Kai~~

**Baekhyun** : KAI WHERE THE HELL ARE YAAA!

**Kai** : HAH

**Kai** : APAH

**Kai** : WTF aku baru bangun!

**Chanyeol** : Lalu siapa yang memakan stroberi milik byunbek?

**Kyungsoo** : Mana maknae?

**Kai** : OH IYAAA, AKU TADI MELIHAT MAKNAE KITA MENGENDAP ENDAP MENGAMBIL SESUATU DARI DALAM KULKAS~~~

**Baekhyun** : MAK-NA-EEEEEE!

**Sehun** : ya

**Baekhyun** : MANA STOEBEWI KU

**Baekhyun** : STAWRBERRYYYYY

**Chanyeol** : Hajar! hajar! hajar!

**Kai** : Sehun, you can hide in my room ;)

**Sehun** : baiklah aku mengaku aku yang memakan stroberi baek-hyung. itu sangat enak. (walaupun tidak seenak coklat)

**Sehun** : ayo temani aku beli bubble dan aku akan membelikanmu stroberi baru, baek-hyung

**Sehun** : and fuck you jongin. i'll never ever hide in ur room.

**Chanyeol** : awww~ so sweeettt~~~ capture! capture!

**Kyungsoo** : _ SeBaek momeeentt!

**Suho** : SeBaek, huh? Aku lebih suka TaoHun tbh. lol

**Baekhyun** : BAIKLAH! AYO KITA BERANGKAAAT

**Kai** : WTF AKU IKUT!

**Kai** : APAAN TUH TAOHUN

**Kai** : GAADA TAOHUN PRET HAHAHA

**Baekhyun** : TIDAK. HANYA AKU DAN SEHUN

**Suho** : lol. Poor ya Jongin

**Chanyeol** : Poor uri dancing machine Kai-nim

**Kyungsoo** : Boleh aku ikut? Aku mau beli bahan makanan untuk nanti malam

**Sehun** : Ok! Kyungsoo-hyung ikut

**Baekhyun** : Jika Sehun bilang Kyung ikut, yasudah

**Kai** : SEHUNNAH BOLEHKAH KAI IKUT

**Sehun** : Let's go Baek-hyung, Kyung-hyung!

**Kai** : SEHUNNAAAH AKU MINTA MAAF OKEE YAAAA BOLEHKAH AKU IKUTTTT TT_TT

**Chanyeol** : Aku ikut OKEEE!

**Baekhyun** : SIP!

**Kai** : SEHUNAAAH

**Kai** : SEHUNNAH JEBAL

**Kai** : SEHUNNN

**Kai** : OK SEHUN LIAT NANTI YA AWAS KAU

**Kai** : SUHO HYUNG KAU ADA DIMANAAAA

**Suho** : Aku? Lagi makan bersama Kris di luar. Wae?

**Kai** : Shit. Aku sendirian...

.

.

.

.

cerita01 END!

.

* * *

.

a/n : oke tolong jangan timpuk aku. aku tau utang aku masih banyak tapi malah buat baru lagi. ini aku cuma buat selingan doang (tapi malah jadi keasyikan nulis ini-_-). disini pair random jadi siapa aja di pair (HUAHAHA.) so see you next time. jangan lupa berikan komen kalian tentang chapter ini~ :3


	2. Chapter 2

EXO's KakaoTalk

.

cerita02: Dinner!

.

.

[ OT12 ; humor/? ; friendship ]

.

.

ini hanyalah fiktif belaka

.

warnings; kata kasar, random pair, typo

.

.

**_Enjoy_**!

.

* * *

.

26/05/2014

18.30

**Chanyeol** : Yo whazzuppp!?

**Chen** : Ayo whaddaaapp!

**Baekhyun** : Heyya wassuppp man!

**Kyungsoo** : Pls kalian ngapain sih-_-

**Luhan** : Obat mereka abis, Kyung. Udah biarin aja

**Baekhyun** : Wtf. (not)manly deer just shut the fuck up

**Luhan** : WHAT. I'M MANLY OKAY

**Xiumin** : Tapi ge, kalau diliat saat kau masuk rumah hantu...

**Sehun** : HAHAHAHA "AHHHH! AAAAHHH! DO YAHHH! WAAAAAAA!" *kepeleset di depan hantu-hantuan* LOLLL

**Luhan** : MAKNAE!

**Kai** : Yap. Itu sangat tidak manly

**Lay** : Aku tertawa melihatnya~_~

**Tao** : Hahahahahaha, Lu-ge sangat lucu

**Luhan** : YA! Kau juga berteriak layaknya bayi, Huang ZiTao!

**Sehun** : "WA WA WA *gemeter* HUAAAAAA HUAAAAA *kepeleset* *dikagetin chankai*" HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA

**Tao** : Oh (DUMB) Sehoon! :o

**Kai** : Aku yang paling manly disini

**Chen** : APA AKU TIDAK SALAH LIAT?

**Sehun** : "HUHUHU MONGGU YAAA JIGEUM EODIYA HUHUHUHU" *padahal monggu cuma pergi ke tetangga sebelah* *nangis sampe idung merah* *gamau makan* LOL JAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Kai** : Sehun=_=

**Baekhyun** : btw aku tidak pernah melihat maknae kita menangis

**Luhan** : SIAPA BILANG

**Tao** : GUAHAHAHA SEHUN JELEK BANGET PAS NANGIS KALIAN HARUS LIAT HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Sehun** : =_= itu tidak penting

**Sehun** : YA TAO JELEKAN KAMU PAS NANGIS YE HAHAHAHA

**Tao** : YA OH (DUMB) SEHOON!

**Suho** : Guys kita besok pagi ada schedule ksip.

**Kyungsoo** : Kalian mau makan malam apa kali ini?

**Sehun** : bubble dan gogi!

**Luhan** : nasi goreng kimchi!

**Xiumin** : Kita sudah makan itu kemarin, Lu-ge

**Tao** : Aku mau makan makanan china! :o

**Kai** : Fried chicken!

**Baekhyun** : NOT THAT FUCKING FRIED CHICKEN AGAINN

**Baekhyun** : AKU MAU BIBIMBAAAAP

**Xiumin** : Tadi siang kan kita makan ayam goreng, Kai-ya=_=

**Chanyeol** : Gogi saja gogi ( •̀□• ́)ﻭ✧

**Lay** : Samgyetang saja bagaimana? Tenggorokan ku agak sakit.

**Chen** : Aku mau makan samgyeopsal :3

**Xiumin** : Aku ikut-ikut saja

**Kyungsoo** : Ugh, aku pusing jika kalian seperti ini -_-

**Suho** : Bagaimana kalau kita makan bulgogi?

**Sehun** : YEAH

**Chanyeol** : YEAY

**Luhan** : NASI GORENG KIMCHI

**Tao** : CHINESE FOOD

**Kai** : FRIED CHICKEN

**Baekhyun** : BIBIMBAAAAAPPPP

**Chen** : SAMGYEOPSAL

**Kyungsoo** : Ya sudah kita makan bulgogi saja. Dan juga samgyetang untuk Lay-ge.

**Kai** : FRIED CHICKEEEEENNNMNNNNMNNN

**Tao** : CHINESE FOODDDDDDDDDD

**Baekhyun** : BIBIMBAPPP!

**Chen** : SAMGYEOPSALLLLL

**Luhan** : NASI GORENG KIMCHIIIIIIIIIIII

**Kyungsoo** : BULGOGI ATAU TIDAK SAMA SEKALI.

**Kai** : Baiklah :(

**Tao** : Tapi besok kita makan chinese food ok gamau tau!

**Chen** : Dan samgyeopsal!

**Baekhyun** : HUHUHU BIBIMBAAAAPPP

**Luhan** : Ugh, yasudah

**Sehun** : Siapa yang akan beli dan bayar? Aku tidak punya uang

**Chen** : Me too

**Chanyeol** : Aku lagi bokek

**Luhan** : Aku dan Xiumin kan tadi pagi udah beliin mocha bread

**Xiumin** : Yeaaa~~

**Baekhyun** : I'M TOO DON'T HAVE MONEY

**Lay** : Yang bener 'me too', Byun Baek. Aku juga tidak punya uang.

**Kyungsoo** : Suho-hyungggg~~~?

**Suho** : /chockes/ mwoya?

**Baekhyun** : Karena hyung yang usul supaya kita makan bulgogi, berarti hyung yang bayar kan? ️

**Tao** : Ya ya ya Junmahaooo~~(∩￣³￣∩)

**Sehun** : 33suho hyung33

**Kai** : Suho yang terbaik

**Luhan** : Best leader ever(•̅-̮•̅ )

**Chen** : SUHO~ The Guardian Angel

**Xiumin** : You're the best, Jun.

**Chanyeol** : JUNMYEONNIE HYUNG THE BEST LEADER EVER (-̴̴̴̴̯͡ .̮ -̴̴̴̴̯͡ノ)ノ ️ ️ ️

**Lay** : Junmyeon-ah (y)

**Suho** : Aish jinjja-_- Tapi aku senang~(˘▾˘~) ~(˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~

**Suho** : Baiklah. Chanyeol, Sehun, ikut aku beli bulgogi, ok?

**Chanyeol** : A-ye roger!

**Sehun** : sip bos!

.

.

.

cerita02; End.

.

* * *

ada yang mau req? hehe aku gatau mesti cerita tentang apa dan yeah, karena ini selingan aku akan menepati permintaan kalian!;](kalo ada yang mau._.) just click review dan tulis apa yang kalian mau~ kkk. thank youu!

.

sebelumnya thanks buat yang udah review;;

{ Kiyomi Fujoshi ; Tiara Tan ; guest ; kyungie22 ; F-Aqverlark ; Chanyeol-ssi ; PokerBaconDeer ; nin nina }


End file.
